


Glory

by Lico_Lico, spidersonas



Series: Young Avengers and Co.'s Shenanigans [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: :)), Angst, Crying, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Heartbreak, I don't regret a thing, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Comfort Only Hurt, Song Lyrics, Songfic, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lico_Lico/pseuds/Lico_Lico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersonas/pseuds/spidersonas
Summary: America and Kate have a fight. To calm down, America leaves.





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter written by Lico_Lico

America steps out of the portal, her hands finally shaking.

 

She had held back before, kept her strength, her persona as the love of her life lost her trust in her over a stupid mistake. She sat down. America had transported herself to a sort of field dimension, where there is little to no life, but there is a sea of grass, and a pink sky.

 

_One song. Glory. One song. Before I go. Glory_

_One song to leave behind_

 

America sighed, and fell back onto the grass behind her. “Ha...I’m really fucked up, aren’t I?”

 

It was a stupid mistake. A group of them were playing smash or pass, with drinks, and Kate just happened to not be there. Scott and Loki happened to be the ones who got drunk, and just happened to be the flirty drunk type. Scott, the drunk dumb ass, just had to forget about his own damn husband, and tried to hit on Loki, who was in a female form at the time. In the end, America had to carry Loki home, and the only way she could get her to sleep was by kissing her. America had hesitated, _of course she had hesitated_ , it would be a betrayal to Kate. But, at the same time, Loki was her best friend, and she didn’t want her to make a drunk mistake and regret it forever, so, like an idiot, America had given her best friend a quick kiss, and fell asleep.

 

Cue the current situation. Kate had found out. More like, America told her, to try and calm the situation, but it didn’t help.

 

_“It might take me a while to fully trust you again, I think, but I don’t want to take a break, I don’t want to lose you.”_

 

God, it’s Lisa all over again, isn’t it?

 

_Find, one song, one last refrain. Glory_

_From the pretty boy front man….who wasted opportunity_

_One song, he had the world at his feet_

_Glory_

_In the eyes of a young girl...a young girl_

 

America lets out a choked sob and she covers her eyes with her arm, finally letting the tears roam free, now that she’s alone. She wouldn’t blame Kate if she left her.

 

In the end, everyone always leaves, so it’s fine. She’d prefer to take what love she can get now, relish in it, until the day they all decide she’s not worth it, and leave. America lets out a bitter laugh. Yeah, better act like everything is okay now, so when the day comes, the day that they do leave, maybe it won’t hurt as much.

 

“Ugh, _dios mio_ , I hate crying. I feel like garbage…”

 

America stood back up, wiping her eyes with a sleeve and taking a deep breath.

 

_In_

 

_Out_

 

_In_

 

_Out_

 

 _In_ -

 

She breathes in shakily.

 

“It’s fine….I’m ok….I’m ok…”

 

Thank gods no one knows about this place. At least, no one on the team does. In a way, America considers this her safe space, a quiet place where she can scream, cry, and curse to the sky at how awful she, and the world, can be.

 

_Find. Glory, beyond the cheap colored lights_

_One song, before the sun sets_

_Glory, on another empty life_

 

‘I’m-” America stops, feeling a few tears betray her as they fall down her cheek. “I really shouldn't be getting upset, should I?” She takes a few more deep breaths, finally feeling the pounding in her chest calm down. “I’m really in the wrong here, so I shouldn’t be upset..”

 

After all, Kate would never do the same thing to her, right?

 

_Time Flies, time dies_

**Author's Note:**

> :))))


End file.
